


Mundos de fantasía

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se necesitaba mucho para crear un mundo en el que los demás pudiesen sumergirse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundos de fantasía

Los elementos eran importantes.

Un tablero lleno de detalles era básico para causar curiosidad y mantener el interés de todos los que participaran. Las figuras también eran primordiales y el que fuesen un reflejo tanto de los jugadores como de su papel en el juego servía para que éstos se sintiesen como parte de éste.

Pero se necesitaba más que eso para crear un mundo de fantasía en el que cada una de las personas alrededor del tablero pudiese sumergirse.

Una historia, alguien que la hiciese interesante y les diese retos que no los aburriesen de inmediato por su facilidad o dificultad. Alguien que los controlase y decidiese su destino; su vida, su muerte...

No.

Aunque cada vez que preparaba una partida eso pasaba por su mente, Bakura se negaba a considerarlo por mucho tiempo.

Ese era sólo un vestigio ajeno que había quedado en su mente después de la partida del espíritu que residía en el anillo del milenio, al fin de cuentas, y no algo que él mismo pensase.

 _No podía serlo._


End file.
